The Dark Mind of Maxwell
by Maxwell the dark one
Summary: we live life one day at a time always knowing who we are, well my guy doesn’t and to top it all off. He is trying to be a rare hunter during Battle City.


**The Dark Mind of Maxwell**

**Summery: we live life one day at a time always knowing who we are, well my guy doesn't and to top it all off. He is trying being a rare hunter during battle city.**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, do you think I would be writing this also I don't own any produces in this story. But my OC's I own them.**

My life is an open book, well actually it would have to be a book that is hardy ever looked at. Yep that's my life. To be me is to be a man, a life that most men would find to dwell on the point of madness. So let us start at the beginning!

Past: I was crawling thought the hot, Egyptian desert for I know not how long. Then one day I came upon two black robed men. At first I thought that they were nothing more then a mirage. Then as I crawled closer to them I said, "Water…water." One of the men looked down at me to see if I was still alive. I cannot remember much of what happened next but if it where not for those men I might not have lived to see the next sunrise.

Later: I could not remember much of where they had taken me or where I was for sure. The bed I was on was as hard as rock, but then again it was rock. I was in a room with lots of odd looking symbols on the walls. I tried to get up to get up but half way out of the bed I screamed in pain and fell back down on the bed. But when I hit the rock hard surface, I yelled out in even greater pain. I guess that these guys have never heard of sleep numbers. Someone must have heard my cries for the next moment a young boy with light blond wavy hair, and a tall hooded man entered. The boy walked up to me and looked me in the eye. I saw darkness in him that to this day I have yet to see in any other person. The boy spoke to me in a voice of pure evil; "my name is Marick. My rare hunters saved you from the desert and brought you here."

"Thanks I, guess."

The cloaked man stepped forward and said, "You should show a bit more gratitude to master Marik".

"It's all right Odion." Marik said as he waved his hand.

"So what is a rare hunter anyway?" I said.

"The rare hunters are my army of powerful duelist that are here to help me to take the greatest power of all." Marik spoke with more strength at the end of that sentence, as if that was all that he thought about.

"So duelist, you mean that card game what you call it… dual monsters right?" I said.

"Yes" said Marik

"Ok, so what is this great power may I ask."

Then the tall man step forward, "that is all we can tell you now." He than looked at Marik and said," Master, let us leave this man to his rest."

Marik looked at Odion and said "I will leave in one moment Odion." Then he looked back at me with those cold dead eyes. "But first, what is your name?"

I had a blank look on my face I think to myself. (What is my name I've never needed to use my name? Cause the last thing I remember is walking in the desert. Plus I don't think that I was ever given a name.)then I just say the first name that I can think of... "My name is Maxwell"

Marik looks at me in a strange way and said "Maxwell huh, well tell me Maxwell would you like a job as one of my rare hunters?" knowing full well, that this guy was not going to let me, walk right out of here. I say the one thing I can say. "Yes."

"Good, someone will be by to practice duel you in the morning to see how well of a rare hunter you will be." Marik said, as he and Odion left the room. Then I was alone, so as l lay my head back down on my rock hard bed and closed my eyes, I knew that my life was never going to be the same again. Then I opened my eyes with lighting speed and yelled out. "Crap, I don't know how to play dual monster! I am so DEAD"

To be continued?

Will Maxwell figurer out dual monster in time for his test. (Hope so) will the dual be an easy one. (Probably not) is there more to Maxwell then meet thy eye. (Well that's a duh!) Will I finally write in a dual. (Yes sorry, there was none in this chapter) find out more on the next chapter of The Dark Mind of Maxwell, of Dark Ropes and Dark Duals.

Please review!


End file.
